Smurfette's Crazy Love (Hero Stories)/Part 4
When the Smurfs returned to the village, they went to the hospital, and soon Smurfette was placed in a bed. "So what smurfed?" Doctor asked. "Well, when we finished smurfing new logs for the bridge, Smurfette just flipped her smurf and tried to smurf me," Hero said. "I see," Doctor said. "Did she smurf this way anytime before this occurred?". "Hmm," Hero said, trying to remember. "She did act unsmurfy when this smurf was helping Farmer a few days ago. She stared at me in a strange way, and also when I was helping her with her flower garden, she pinched my tail." "Why?" Doctor asked. "She said for fun," Hero said. "I asked her how she would feel if I pinched her tail for no reason... and she begged me to smurf it." "Did you, Hero?" Wonder asked, sternly. "Of course not!" Hero said, in his defense. "Just keep us up-to-date with her condition, Doctor," Papa Smurf said. "Of course, Papa Smurf!" Doctor said. "I'll take another DNA sample for testing." Doctor soon got another small tube with a needle in it and got another sample of Smurfette's DNA. "Come on, my little Smurfs!" Papa Smurf said. "Smurfette needs her rest." "Yes, Papa Smurf!" the others said in unison. Just as the Smurfs left the hospital, Smurfette woke up. "Where am I?" she asked. "You are in the hospital, Smurfette," Doctor said. "How did I get here?" she asked again. "The others brought you here, Smurfette. They said you were smurfing differently then usual, so I smurfed a few tests on you and then I... noticed that there was something different about you," Doctor said. "What do you mean different?" Smurfette asked. "Your... chest is bigger than what it normally is," Doctor said, sounding slightly embarrassed. "What do you mean?" Smurfette asked. "Take a look for yourself," Doctor said. Smurfette soon lifted up the bed cover and immediately noticed her chest was slightly bigger than usual. "How in smurf's name did I smurf these?" she said. "I don't know, Smurfette," Doctor said. "As soon as I smurf the test results...," he said, before he noticed Smurfette sniffing the air. "What's wrong, Smurfette?" he asked. Smurfette's mouth began to salivate. "Hero!" she said, as she jumped from the bed, opened the door, and seen Hero with Wonder. "Hero!" she said again, before she ran for him. Hero noticed her running for him, with her arms stretched out and tongue hanging out. "Not again," he said. "What is it?" Wonder asked. "Wonder, I have to go!" Hero said, as he turned and ran off into the forest, with Smurfette not far behind. "Smurfette! What in smurf's name do you think you are smurfing?" Wonder said, as she grabbed her arm. Smurfette slapped her once again and followed Hero into the forest. Papa Smurf heard the commotion and seen Wonder holding her cheek. "What happened?" Papa Smurf asked. "Smurfette smurfed me in the face again and ran after Hero into the forest," Wonder said. "Why into the forest?" Papa Smurf asked. Just then Doctor ran up. "Papa Smurf! Papa Smurf! I have the test results," he said, holding a parchment. "Well, what are they?" Papa Smurf asked. "Follow me to the hospital, I'll tell you there," Doctor said. ... Out in the forest, as Smurfette was looking for Hero, she sniffed the air. "You're close, Hero," she said to herself. "I will find you." Hero emerged from a nearby cave, which was home to a family of rabbits. "Thank you for allowing me into your home," he said. Hero took to the air and flew back to the village, where he seen a group of Smurfs outside the hospital. As soon as he landed, Hawkeye ran over to him. "Hero! Papa Smurf and Doctor are waiting for you!" he said. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, hurry!" Hawkeye said. As Hero entered the hospital, he had seen Doctor telling both Papa Smurf and Wonder the situation with Smurfette. "So that's what causing her to smurf this way!" he said, before noticing Hero was there. "Ah, Hero, you're just in time. I have finally found out what is causing Smurfette to smurf the way she is smurfing." "Tell me!" Hero said. "Well, the test results show that Smurfette is suffering from an increased level of hormones, and I have also noticed that she smurfs this way whenever you are around or nearby because when she woke up, she sniffed the air, said your name and her mouth began to salivate, so I believe it has something to do with the affections she had for you," Doctor said. "Her mouth began to salivate when she sniffed the air?" Hero asked. "Indeed, the results also show that Smurfette can now easily pick up your scent," Doctor said. "Are you saying I smell?" Hero said, sounding offended. "No!" Doctor said defensively. "I mean you're giving off a natural smell which is called a pheromone, and this change in Smurfette makes it much easier for her to find you." "What can this smurf do in order to stop her from finding me?" he asked. "We have to smurf up with something that will block your smell so that Smurfette cannot pick it up," Doctor said. "That's smurfy to know. Also, how can we cure her?" Hero asked. "Well... the only way to purge Smurfette of these strong affections is to...," Doctor said, then as he began whispering into Hero's ear, his facial expression quickly changed. "I have to WHAT?" Hero asked. "That's the only way," Doctor said. "NO WAY! I REFUSE!" Hero shouted. "What is it?" Wonder asked. "The only way to purge Smurfette of her feelings for me is for me to... mate with her," Hero said. "WHAT!" Wonder shouted. "I refuse to smurf through with it. I can never cheat on Wonder," Hero said. "It looks like it is the only thing to smurf," Papa Smurf said. "There must be another way," Hero said. "If you can smurf up with one, then please smurf it to us," Doctor said. Hero pondered about this, and soon an idea popped into his head. "I've got an idea!" Hero said, and he quickly left to find Tailor. ... Later Hero had arrived at Tailor's and told him his idea. "So, Tailor, do you think you can smurf a dummy that looks like me?" he asked. "Sounds like a challenge... I like challenges," Tailor said. "So, is that a yes?" Hero asked. "Of course it is!" Tailor said. "I'll smurf right on it." "How smurfy," Hero said. "Just remember it has to look identical to me." "All right, all right," Tailor fussed. He started to get his materials for the dummy. ... Meanwhile out in the forest, Smurfette had grown in size and started acting primitive. She continued looking for Hero and soon started to feel angry. She couldn't find him anywhere; she couldn't even pick up his scent. She started knocking over small trees, scaring off the nearby wildlife. She growled in anguish as her temper grew. The only thing on Smufette's mind was Hero, and she intended on finding him again, no matter what stood in her way. 'Smurf to 'Part 5 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Smurfette's Crazy Love chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles